Une nouvelle vie
by crountie
Summary: En Angleterre, Voldemort est vaincu, en France commence le chaos alors qu'une nouvelle promotion entre à Beauxbatons. Quels sont leurs destins, comment en viendront-ils à rencontrer Harry et ses amis.    Attention publications aléatoires
1. Chapter 1

**QUAND L'ON VA D'ETONNEMENT EN ETONNEMENT**

Il n'y a rien de bizarre à croiser un enfant dans un TGV le premier Septembre, il doit rentrer chez lui pour la rentrée des classes. Cependant, si on vous dit qu'au contraire, il ne rentre pas chez lui, mais que malgré cela, il rejoint bel et bien son école ? Il doit être en pensionnat, c'est logique, non? Vous auriez raison, mais tort. Bizarre, n'est-ce pas ? En fait, il va vivre à son école car cet enfant n'est pas un être humain normal. En effet, Charles COURAUD, ainé des enfants de la famille COURAUD est sorcier, il l'a appris avec étonnement, il y a un mois et demi. Et maintenant, il va à Beauxbatons, avec le sortilège de reconnaissance posé sur lui. Il ne semble d'ailleurs pas surexcité comme on pourrait croire qu'il devrait l'être en allant vers une école telle que Beauxbatons. En fait, il est juste perdu dans ses pensées.

PDV DE CHARLES

C'est trop, …. bizarre, bien ? Je ne sais pas trop. Dire que début Juillet, je discutais avec Marion de la 6ème, de savoir si ce serait bien. Et dire que j'étais mort de peur à l'idée de devoir à nouveau supporter ce petit crétin, bouffi d'autosatisfaction malvenue, de William Merhier, ses insultes, ses coups, ses «amis» ou plutôt ses toutous. Et là, je suis dans un train pour aller dans une école où je vais faire de la magie. Et, le mieux, Marion y sera aussi, même si j'ai eu peur de la réaction du papa poule qu'est Antoine, enfin bon, elle vient et c'est le principal. Elle va être totalement surexcitée. Vivement Dijon. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser ce que signifie tout ça, même s'il faut avouer que ma présence dans ce train constitue une preuve irréfutable. De plus je ne crois pas perdre beaucoup à choisir de changer totalement de voie dans ma vie, à part...

Au bout d'un moment où il était vraiment perdu dans ces pensées, le jeune Charles leva la tête. Il fut alors étonné, de ce qu'il observait trois rangs devant lui. En effet, deux lettres d'or, deux B flottaient au-dessus d'un siège. Puis en regardant mieux, il vit que le phénomène était très visible dans tout le wagon, il y avait beaucoup de «BB» qui flottaient dans les airs. Charles se souvint alors que l'homme qui était venu lui parler du monde de la magie et de sa lettre lui avait parlé de ce sortilège. Il était lancé sur chaque première année au moment ou il entrait dans le train, et faisait apparaître, visible aux yeux de tous les autres sorciers, deux BB au-dessus de chaque élèves, pour qu'ils puissent se reconnaître les uns les autres dans le train. Il se leva donc, décider à aller discuter avec ses futurs camarades.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le premier d'entre eux, il eut un choc en le reconnaissant, à tel point qu'il retourna s'asseoir. Un petit blond au menton pointu avec un air dur sur le visage, William, et un grand noir aux cheveux frisés, Olivier. Ce n'était pas possible, pas Lui, pas Eux, mais pourquoi ? Comment ces deux là pouvaient-ils se retrouver dans ce train ? Cependant, il n'était pas question que ses deux ennemis de toujours lui gâche la vie et l'empêche de discuter avec d'autres camarades. D'autant plus que, fait exceptionnel, les deux ne semblaient pas l'avoir remarqué, en même temps qui irait le leur reprocher.

Par conséquent, Charles décida d'aller voir de l'autre coté du wagon si l'air était plus respirable. Et cette fois-ci encore, il eut un choc. Mais si le choc précédent lui avait fait mal, celui-ci était le bienvenu bien que totalement inattendu. En effet, devant lui, se trouvait, plongées dans une conversation – Tiens ça ne m'étonne pas pensa Charles- deux filles, mais pas n'importent lesquelles. Elles semblaient vraiment joyeuses. En fait, il s'agissait ni plus ni moins des deux meilleures amies de Charles, Gwendoline Arvril et Cécile Dranet. Assises à coté de la fenêtre, Gwendoline est une petite brune aux yeux bleus océans, qui semble toujours prête à rigoler. A sa droite, Cécile, elle, est assez grande pour un enfant de 11 ans, brune aux yeux marron, elle est très jolie, et fait battre bien des cœurs.

Évidemment, ils n'avaient pas été dans la même classe l'année précédente parce que Charles avait déménagé. Mais cela n'avait absolument rien changé entre eux, si ce n'est qu'ils étaient encore plus heureux de se voir. Certaines personnes disaient que Charles avait un faible affirmé pour Cécile, mais seul deux personnes savaient la vérité. Charles, évidemment, et la jeune sœur de Cécile qui avait découvert le secret en trois jours. Cela faisait d'ailleurs beaucoup rire Charles à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Elle l'avait bien eu ce jour là.

En fait, Charles était plutôt amoureux de Gwendoline. Et ceci depuis la fin du CP et leur saut commun de classe. Ce même saut qui leur avait fait rencontrer Cécile, même si Charles soupçonnait les deux filles de se connaître depuis plus longtemps que cela. Dire que Charles était heureux de les voir l'une et l'autre était un énorme euphémisme. Il avait été très déçu quand elles lui avaient dit qu'elles allaient dans un institut privé pour jeunes filles. Mais maintenant, il comprenait mieux, il avait lui aussi dû mentir à deux ou trois personnes, à commencer par son parrain. Le fait de les savoir toutes les deux à ses côtés diminuait grandement le choc que lui avait apporté la vue des «deux autres crétins» comme il les appelait.

L'accueil qui lui fut réservé, prouva définitivement qu'elles étaient contentes de le voir. Il s'approcha en silence et dit:

-«Devinez qui vient diner ?

-Charles! S'exclama Cécile avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

-Mais… mais comment, balbutiait Gwendoline, avant de se lever et de le serrer à son tour dans ses bras.

-Oh comme je suis heureux de vous voir. Je ne savais pas que vous seriez là.

-Mais toi, comment se fait-il que...

-Et bien, un type est venu chez mes grands-parents quand j'y étais et voilà, il avait une lettre, des preuves et tout et tout.

-Donc tu viens avec nous, c'est bien ça, mais heu, Cécile paraissait embarrassée, tu as vu qui d'autre est dans le train ?

-Si tu parles des deux chefs taches, oui, malheureusement, ils sont dans le train. Comment tu sais ?

-Les deux sont issus de grandes familles sorcières. Donc c'était forcé qu'ils soient là. De même que nous descendons de parents sorciers.

Une voix qui n'était pas la bienvenue vint s'ajouter:

-Et ouais le mioche, on est là. Par contre je me demande ce que tu fiches là? Beauxbatons ne recrute pas à l'âge biberon.

**Ça, pensa Charles, c'est le prix à payer quand on fait 1,35m et qu'on a sauté une classe. **

-T'inquiètes pas Willou chéri, Charles pourras t'apprendre à compter si tu y tiens, défendit Cécile.

-On t'a demandé quelque chose l'arriéré ? Intervint Olivier.

-Justement, je me posais la question à votre sujet, dit Cécile en se levant et en sortant sa baguette, et si vous ne voulez pas savoir à quel point je me suis avancée pendant les vacances, vous sortez.»

Prudemment, les deux garçons décidèrent de s'en aller.

Ayant enfin la paix, les trois amis se mirent à discuter se racontant leurs vacances respectives, ce qu'ils avaient fait et ce qu'ils avaient vu. Cependant un malaise latent était visible dans le groupe.

Au bout d'un certain temps, alors que la conversation était plus ou moins «en pause», Gwendoline prit la parole:

-«Écoutes Charles, on est désolé de ne rien t'avoir dit pendant les 4 dernières années. On avait rien le droit de dire. Tu es notre meilleur ami, mais les lois sur les restrictions de la magie et le code du secret sont très claires, et tu le sais. On ne se doutait absolument pas que tu serais à Beauxbatons.

-T'inquiètes pas Gwen, pourquoi est-ce que je vous en voudrais ? Pour avoir respecter la loi ? Franchement, je serais un bien mauvais ami si je faisais ça. Et puis au moins, maintenant, j'ai deux excellents points de repères, et deux mines d'informations pour m'aider à tout apprendre de ma nouvelle école et du monde que je vais découvrir.

-Oh, tu n'as pas trop à t'inquiéter de cela. Franchement, on est tous à peu près au même niveau. Les enfants de sorciers connaissent juste un peu mieux les légendes, et sont aussi en partie informer du fonctionnement de l'école. Et encore pas beaucoup parce que l'administration tient fermement à surprendre les nouveaux. On a des connaissances mais superficielles. Et, si le code du secret français est l'un des plus souples, ça ne veut pas dire que nos parents sont fans du fait que nous fassions de la magie à tort et à travers. Sauf les petits péteux, du style de notre bon ami William et sa clique.»

Dés ce moment la tension latente disparue totalement et un nouveau sujet fut lancé par Cécile cette fois-ci.

-«Au fait Charles, ça c'est passé comment pour ta baguette ?

-J'imagine que ça doit être comme pour vous, je suis allé à la voie Vivaline, à Versailles, chez Martin's Wand. Monsieur Martin vend des «Ollivander» et des «Gregorovitch» ou alors les baguettes qu'il a conçu lui-même. La mienne est une Martin: Bois de Saule et plume de phénix des glaces, 30,6 centimètres. Idéal pour les duels et les métamorphoses. Et vous ?

-Moi, répondit Gwendoline, 28,9cm, un crin d'un Pégase et bois de Hêtre,parfaite pour les guérisons et les enchantements.

-Et moi, termina Cécile, 31cm, bois de Sureau et ventricule de dragon, idéal pour les malédictions et les invocations.

-D'accord, reprit Charles. Et sinon, j'aurais une question, vous savez comment on est répartis ?

-Et bien, narra Cécile, tu as les cinq maisons: Merlin, Viviane, Morgane, Saint Louis et la nouvelle qui est un peu plus jeune et ne date par conséquent que de 450 ans, la Léonard de Vinci.

-Mais Morgane n'était-elle pas...

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, le coupa Cécile, mes parents et mon frère m'avait prévenu. Morgane a effectivement sur la fin de sa vie été maléfique, mais elle était alors sous l'emprise d'une malédiction et une de ces invocations avait pris possession d'elle. Cependant, durant la majeure partie de sa vie, elle a œuvré pour le bien. C'est elle qui a créé le spero patronum.

-Le sort pour les détraqueurs ?

-Comment tu connais ? Ah oui, je sais, c'est le livre que publie Matt Firemann, sous un pseudonyme anglais.

-Okay, désolé de vous avoir coupé, continuez.

-Pas de problème. Donc les 5 maisons. Chacune a ses particularités, mais être dans l'une des maisons ne signifie pas que les autres ne nous iraient pas, cela te permet juste de … d'être avec des gens qui te ressemblent au moins un peu, tandis que sans répartition tu pourrais être avec n'importe qui. Et comme les cours sont souvent communs tu côtoies souvent tous les élèves. Donc on n'est pas juste par groupes. Mais c'est mieux de diviser le lot pour mieux le gérer et qu'on soit avec des gens avec qui on a plus d'affinités.

-Donc la première maison est la Merlin, reprit Gwendoline, c'est une maison de sage. Ils sont en général d'excellents analystes, que ce soit pour des situations de la vie de tous les jours ou pour des moments particuliers. Ils sont calmes mais féroces. Leur représentant est le loup blanc.

-La maison de Viviane que tu entendras aussi parfois être appelé maison de Nému, regroupe des élèves qui sont plutôt des fonceurs. Ils aiment l'action et recherchent la gloire et le combat. Ils sont représenté par un dragon rouge.

-Dans la maison de Morgane, on trouve surtout des gens dont la quête principale est d'exister, ils veulent trouver quelques choses d'utiles à faire. Ce qui fait d'eux des alliés et des ennemis redoutables. Ils sont représentés par le corbeau.

-Saint-Louis est la maison du cœur. Là vont ceux qui croient en la magie du cœur comme étant la plus belle et la plus forte. Ils se battront jusqu'au bout pour leurs valeurs. Leur emblème est évidemment...

-La colombe ? demanda Charles.

Oui, relança Gwendoline, enfin, finissons par la De Vinci. Leurs traits de caractère dominants sont leur envie de création, et leur cohésion. Ne te fie pas au fait qu'ils peuvent sembler solitaire. S'attaquer à l'un d'eux c'est prendre de gros risques. Leur animal est le lion.»

Ils étaient tellement plongés dans leurs discussions qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué qu'ils approchaient de leur destination, et c'est la voix du conducteur qui, les tirant de leurs conversations leur indiqua qu'ils arrivaient:

-«Mesdames et Messieurs, nous arrivons en gare de Dijon Ville. Dijon ville, cinq minutes d'arrêt.

-Oups, il faut descendre là. Prenez vos bagages les amis.»

Tout en prenant leurs bagages et en descendant du train, les trois amis continuèrent à discuter, échangeant des nouvelles, lorsque Charles se frappa le front:

-«Oh, j'ai complètement oublié de vous dire, il y a ma cousine qui vient à Beauxbatons elle aussi.

-Ah bah, tu vas enfin pouvoir nous la présenter, depuis le temps que tu nous en parles. C'est Marion ou Charlotte ?

-Marion, si Charlotte vient, ce sera dans deux ans.

-Oki, bon aller, direction le quai.»


	2. Chapter 2

**RETROUVAILLES, ET PREMIERES DECOUVERTES**

Une fois sur le quai, les trois enfants cherchèrent un agglutinement de «BB» scintillants qui pourraient leurs signaler où aller. Malheureusement pour eux, il n'y en avait pas. Cependant, à l'instar de chacun de leur camarade, ils furent abordés par un homme et une femme:

-«Bonjour les jeunes, allez dans le hall de gare. Ensuite cherchez les deux grands B scintillants et placez vous en dessous. Je vais juste vous enlevez le charme de reconnaissance. Finite incantatem. Voilà, vous pouvez y aller.»

Les enfants, leurs bagages à la main, se dirigèrent donc vers le hall de gare, où ils trouvèrent rapidement le lieu où ils étaient sensés aller attendre. Entre les trois, la discussion, interrompue par l'arrivée en gare du train, avait repris:

-«Donc il y a les 5 maisons, avait repris Charles, mais comment est-ce qu'on est choisi pour aller dans l'une ou l'autre ? On fait ce qu'on veut ? Ce serait trop beau, non ?

-Alors, juste un détail, ici ce n'est pas des maisons mais des Halls, en référence aux salles de l'époque de la création de l'école. Ensuite, mon frère m'a raconté deux trois trucs à ce sujet, reprit Cécile. On passe un peu de temps avec un artefact très ancien, qui représente quelqu'un. Je ne sais pas qui, il n'a pas voulu me le dire, soit disant qu'il n'aurait pas le droit. Il m'a expliqué que l'on a le entre passer en groupe ou seul.

-Comment ça 'en groupe', demanda Gwendoline, étonnant Charles qui se serait attendu à ce qu'elle sache déjà tout sur le sujet.

-Et bien, commençât Cécile, en fait, cela dépend de ton choix, soit tu veux y aller seul et dans ce cas tu y vas seul, soit tu es avec des gens avec qui tu t'entends assez bien pour passer l'épreuve avec eux. Ce qui, je le pense, sera notre cas.

-Mmmmh, fit Charles pensivement, c'est un peu différent de Poudlard.

-Comme je te l'ai dit, les livres sont romancés. Cependant, il est vrai que c'est une bonne introduction à la sorcellerie, avec un bon panel de sorts, et une présentation du monde magique plutôt correcte. En effet Gringotts est la banque sorcière, il y a trois écoles majeurs et compagnies. Mais il y a des différences, tu le verras durant l'année. J'ai juste oublié un détail pour la répartition, ce n'est pas parce qu'on y va ensemble que l'on sera forcément dans les mêmes Halls.

-Arf, mais bon, ça ne gênerait rien en notre amitié_,_ non ?

-Non, nous sommes plus forts que cela, et puis en plus il n'y a pas de maison ennemie.

-A mon avis, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, reprit Cécile qui se voulait tranquillisante, je pense que nous serons tous les trois chez Viviane. Moi, j'y serai de façon plus ou moins certaine, par tradition familiale. Et vous deux, vous avez le tempérament pour ce Hall. Vous êtes toujours prêt à tenter un truc qui pourrait vous apporter de la gloire et vous ne manquez pas de courage. Y a qu'à voir ce qu'il s'est passé il y a 4 ans. De plus nous sommes tous les trois de très bons amis, ce qui fera que nous serons surement dans le même Hall.

-Mouais, bredouilla Charles, je pense aussi que Gwendo pourrait être à Saint-Louis et moi chez Morgane.

-Oh et puis zut, on verra bien et...»

Ce que voulu dire Gwendoline, nul ne le sut a part la principale intéressée. En effet à ce moment, une tornade coupa, de façon impromptue et bruyante, la parole à Gwendoline. Une tornade brune pour être plus précis. Au travers de cela, on distingua une voix, une voix incontestablement féminine, une voix que Charles connaissait par cœur mais qui était inconnue aux deux autres.

«-Chaaaaaaaaaarles, comment tu vas cousin ? Tu as fait bon voyage ? Tu as lu les livres ? Tu as essayé des sorts ? Tu penses aller où ? Ca te dérange si je rencontre l'artefact avec Marie-Ca, Chris, Alix et Arthur plutôt qu'avec toi ?

-Charles, coupa Gwendoline, réponds moi honnêtement, c'est quoi ça ?

-Je vais voir, deux secondes.»

Il attrapa la tornade par les deux bras qu'elle laissait voir, et la calma en l'empêchant de bouger. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins que de sa cousine, Marion Le Roy, qui semblait avoir ingurgité une potion visant à la rendre folle.

«-En fait, ce n'est pas quoi, c'est qui ? Je vous présente la folle furieuse, alias Marion, dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin. Aïe, Marion venait de le frapper. Marion, je te présente Gwendoline et Cécile.

Salut à tous, répondit-elle.»

PDV de Cécile

*Ainsi donc voilà la célébrissime Marion qu'il n'a pas arrêté de nous vanter. Il n'a pas exagérer sur le coté fofolle, mais elle a l'air très intelligente et assez mature aussi. Je me demande qui sont les gens qui l'accompagnent

En effet derrière Marion se tenaient deux garçons – l'un brun aux yeux d'un bleu si profond que l'on aurait pu s'y noyer, l'autre blond et les yeux pales, et tous deux assez grand – et deux filles – l'une, brune très foncée, encore plus grande que Cécile et les yeux vert émeraude, l'autre de taille moyenne, blonde et les yeux bleu très clairs – qui semblaient hésiter à rejoindre la petite brune aux yeux bleux océan qui interrogeait Charles. Et qui finit par se détourner de lui pour s'adresser aux deux filles.

«-Enchantée, je vous présente Marie-Caroline -la géante-, Alix -la deuxième fille-, Christophe -le brun-, et Arthur – le blond.»

Diverses expressions étaient visibles sur les 5 nouveaux arrivants, par exemple Christophe semblait être en totale adoration devant Marion, et Alix semblait émerveillé par la gare de Dijon et tout ce qu'elle voyait autour d'elle. Arthur, lui semblait en pleine réflexion ainsi que Marie-Caroline, tandis que Marion se retournait vers Charles, qui prenait la parole:

«-Ainsi donc j'ai enfin l'occasion de rencontrer une partie de la fameuse bande, enchanté de vous connaître, dit-il en les saluant tandis que Gwendoline et Cécile en faisait autant.

-Et oui, lui répondit Marion avec une once de tristesse dans la voie, Caro et Camille ne sont malheureusement pas sorcières. Chris et Marie-K sont sang-mélés, Alix est moldue, comme moi, et Arthur est sang-pur, même s'il n'aime pas ce mot.

-Mais c'est normal, réagit Arthur, ça équivaut à dire que votre sang à vous est impur, c'est hyper méchant comme insulte.

-Oui, mais toi on sait que tu le fais pas méchamment, le coupa Marion en se retournant vers Charles. Au fait cousin, tu n'as pas répondu à mes questions ? Ou bien ta mémoire se serait-elle altérée ?

-Dans l'ordre ? Lui demanda Charles, bien, oui, plus ou moins selon la matière, non parce que j'étais persuadé que c'était interdit, aucune idée mais Gwen pense pour deux, et c'est tout non ?

-Ah ah! S'exclama la jeune fille, tu en as oublié une. La honte soit sur toi.

-Ah bon, mais bien sur. La dernière même, comprit Charles. Alors ma réponse, non.

-Heu juste une pause pour vos 6 camarades qui sont largué, leur demanda Marie-Caroline, il répondait aux questions que tu lui as posé quand tu lui as sauté dessus ? Sérieusement, tu avais vraiment tout retenu ?

-Bah non, j'en ai oublié une.»

Des échanges de regards sceptiques et étonnés se firent parmi les 6 enfants, jusqu'à ce que Charles, remarque un détail qui n'en était pas forcément un:

«-Heu Marion, on peut savoir ce qui te fait rire ?»

Secouer d'un fou rire silencieuse, sa cousine fut bien en peine pour lui répondre:

«-Vous verriez vos têtes, vous êtes juste absolument …. absol, absolument tordant.»

Le rire se propagea au groupe avant que Marie-Caroline ne réitère sa question, question à laquelle Marion se fit un devoir de répondre:

«-Charles a l'habitude avec moi. Il sait que si on a été séparés pendant plus d'un mois, mon accueil se ponctuera d'une de mes rafales de questions et il se fait un devoir de systématiquement y répondre.

La discussion du groupe fut interrompue par un homme grand et svelte, bruns ou yeux noirs comme l'ébène qui s'adressait à l'ensemble des 50 élèves réunis:

«-Votre attention s'il vous plait, nous allons maintenant rejoindre le reste de vos camarades de première année qui sont arrivés légèrement plus tôt et sont déjà au château. Je vous prierais de bien vouloir me suivre. Et ne vous attardez pas.»

Il se dégageait de cet homme une certaine capacité à se faire obéir et de ce fait les enfants firent exactement ce qu'on leur dit, suivant l'homme sans trop se disperser. Une fois qu'ils furent sortis de la gare, ils marchèrent dix minutes puis entrèrent dans ce qui semblait être une immense écurie. Sans chevaux. En effet à l'intérieur ni stalle, ni monture, seulement une porte au bout d'une très grande salle. L'homme les pria de poser leurs bagages et de s'écarter des dits bagages. A la suite de cela il fit un mouvement du bras et les bagages disparurent. Il se tourna vers les enfants médusés, et s'adressa à eux:

«Vous allez maintenant sortir dans le pré qui est derrière la porte, et vous déambulerez parmi les chevaux. Vous vous lierez chacun à l'un d'entre eux. Vous avez une demi-heure.»

Les élèves se dispersèrent très vite dans l'enclos à la recherche de leur monture. Petit à petit des enfants se liaient à leur animal, certain semblaient savoir parfaitement monter à cheval, tandis que d'autres semblaient apeurés. Beaucoup aidaient ou se faisaient aider pour monter et apprendre les premiers pas à cheval.

Marion avait très vite trouvé son cheval. Un cheval alezan. De même Alix avait une pouliche alezan-pie, Arthur un cheval noire à balzane haut chaussée et Cécile un cheval totalement noir. Les autres cherchaient encore, Marie-Caroline tomba sur un magnifique cheval rouan. Charles tomba en arrêt sur un cheval totalement blanc et semblant légèrement plus petit que les autres et légèrement plus chétif. La ressemblance avec sa propre carrure fit qu'il lui plut immédiatement. Il ne restait alors plus que Gwendoline et Christophe. Christophe finit par trouver son cheval, une belle bai brune assez grande et fougueuse. Finalement les 7 cherchèrent Gwendoline. Ils la trouvèrent devant un cheval, qui n'en était pas un, c'était un pégase, et il semblait attendre quelque chose. Ce quelque chose fut la baguette que Gwendoline sortit. Le pégase semblait n'attendre que cela, immédiatement il ploya les jambes et étendit ses ailes comme pour faire une révérence. Revenant de leurs surprises, les enfants décidèrent de monter. Voyant que Christophe et Alix ne savaient pas monter du tout Marion et Arthur les aidèrent. Charles avaient déjà eu à plusieurs reprises l'occasion de faire du cheval et par conséquent, il savait se débrouiller sans pouvoir donner des explications. Cécile, Arthur et Gwendoline venant de famille sorcières avaient tout les trois appris à faire du cheval plus que bien et se situaient à un niveau équivalent au galop 3. Marion, elle était une cavalière émérite, dont le niveau dépassait largement celui des 7 autres. Enfin, Alix et Arthur découvraient le cheval tandis que Gwendoline semblait se dépatouiller plutôt bien sur le dos de son compagnon.

Peu après que l'ensemble des futurs élèves ait trouvé son cheval ou sa pouliche, l'Homme revint, monté lui aussi sur un cheval souris. Il leur demanda à tous de le suivre, et le groupe des nouveaux se mit ne marche vers la célèbre école. On aurait pu croire à une sortie de classe à cheval, ce qui était excellent vis-à-vis du secret international. L'homme leur fit former des groupes de 10 et créa une illusion qui devait les guider. Les huit compères se retrouvèrent avec deux garçons qui semblaient totalement se désintéresser d'eux pris dans une discussion sur le thème «fichu canasson», et refusèrent l'aide que leur proposa Marion. L'avantage c'est que les enfants purent reprendre leurs discussions enfin, surtout 6 d'entre eux, en effet, Christophe et Alix préférait se concentrer sur leur cheval de peur de tomber:

«-Donc, dit Charles, pour être répartis, on passe devant un artefact et après il se passe quoi ?

-Ta maison est tenu secrète par l'artefact qui en discute après avec les profs. Ensuite, on passe une semaine entre premières années dans le château et le parc. On découvre certaines choses et on découvre l'ensemble de notre promotion. A la fin de la semaine, les autres années arrivent et au cours d'un grand banquet, nos maisons nous sont dites, et l'on y va. C'est l'un des rares repas ou l'on est obligé de manger par maison. Et enfin l'année commence, lui répondit Arthur.

-Ok Merci.

-Vous ne trouvez pas que la réaction du Pégase devant la baguette de Gwendoline était bizarre ? demanda Marion en changeant radicalement de sujet.

-J'ai peut-être une théorie avança Cécile, la baguette de Gwen contient une plume qui vient d'un Pégase, logiquement, il semblerait que ce soit ce pégase-ci. Ou a tout le moins que le pégase et celui qui a donné sa plume à Cécile soit de la même famille.

-En tout cas Gwendoline a beaucoup de chances, dit Marion avant d'à nouveau changer totalement de sujet. Vous ne pensez pas qu'il faudrait que l'on trouve chacun un nom à nos destriers ?

-Tu es sur, lui demanda Charles, après tout on n'est absolument pas sur que l'on pourra les garder.

-Personnellement, intervint Christophe, je suis d'accord avec Marion, il leur faut des prénoms.»

Charles eu alors une pensée que tout observateur extérieur aurait eu selon lui: «A mon avis tu es toujours d'accord avec elle quel que soit le sujet, même si elle te traitait de triple buse tu serais d'accord avec elle»

Cependant il se garda bien de l'exprimer à haute voix, cependant qu'Arthur prenait la parole:

«-Effectivement, nous garderons ces chevaux tout au long de notre scolarité, du coup, comme l'a signalé Marion, nous devons absolument leur trouver des prénoms, répondit-il avec empressement»

Cette fois encore Charles eu une pensée qu'il fit attention à ne pas dire à haute voix: «Non mais ce n'est pas vrai, pas lui aussi. Décidément, ma chère cousine tu me dois des explications.»

Les huit réfléchirent alors aux prénoms de leurs destriers. Après quelques discussions, tous eurent leur prénom. Les femelles de Christophe, Marie-Caroline et Alix furent appelées respectivement Ponyta, Ambre et Falsoth. Tandis que les males de Marion, Arthur, Cécile et Charles s'appelaient respectivement Thunder, Tornade, Bucéphale et Light. Charles avait ajouté à la suite du nom de son cheval un deuxième prénom, tiré d'un livre moldu, il l'avait appelé Asfaloth. De son coté, Gwendoline baptisa son Pégase du nom du premier homme à avoir jamais chevauché un Pégase, comme un brillant hommage. Il s'appelait Bellerophon.

Et c'est ainsi que 10 enfants, 2 inconnus ne désirant pas l'être, 3 vésigondins et 5 toulousains, chemin faisant, découvrirent ou firent découvrir les merveilles de Beauxbatons et certaines des coutumes de l'école. Et se découvrant les uns les autres, les deux groupes finirent par n'en faire vraiment plus qu'un.


	3. Chapter 3

Ils avaient pénétré une heure plus tôt dans une grande forêt relativement sombre dont les arbres semblaient atteindre des hauteurs démesurées et ils avançaient le long d'un chemin de terre qui semblait avoir été aplani de nombreuses fois. Au bout d'un moment, le chemin s'élargit, permettant aux 10 enfants de chevaucher tous de front sans se gêner les uns les autres, tandis que la forêt s'éclaircissait de plus en plus. Puis un quart d'heure supplémentaire, ils sortirent totalement de la forêt. Ils restèrent tous bouche bée, même les enfants de sorciers qui avaient déjà entendu parler de la magnificence du château de Beauxbatons.

Devant eux se dressait un parc magnifique et gigantesque au milieu duquel trônait, sur un léger promontoire, le plus magnifique château qu'il eût été donné à chacun d'entre eux de voir. Il semblait avoir été construit dans le style fin du Moyen-âge avant d'avoir été modifié durant la Renaissance puis avoir été ré-modifié durant la période de Vauban. On avait d'abord une gigantesque ceinture de remparts, ouverte par des portes en plusieurs endroits. Au centre, se trouvait un donjon, assez haut mais surtout très grand de part sa surface au sol. Il y avait encore 4 tours accrochées en différents endroits du donjon selon les 4 points cardinaux. Celle au Nord était à peine plus grande que le donjon en lui-même. La tour Est était d'une taille démesurée, la pus haute des 4 et de loin. Au Sud on avait une tour de taille totalement égale à celle au Nord. Et enfin à l'Ouest, se trouvait une tour un peu plus petite que les trois autres mais les derniers mètres de la Tour étaient de loin plus larges que ceux des trois autres tours. Le temps et l'augmentation du nombre de sorciers en France avaient forcé le donjon à grandir et ça et là, on pouvait voir des bâtiments dans le parc, ainsi qu'une gigantesque serre. Enfin, derrière le château et les remparts, on pouvait voir un lagon assez grand, et sur la gauche du château, on pouvait voir un stade et des terrains de sports.

Une grande porte permettait l'accès au château, elle ressemblait grandement à une porte de cathédrale, mais en beaucoup plus grand. Sur les remparts, on pouvait distinguer un chemin de ronde permettant de surveiller les alentours, très probablement héritier des guerres entre gobelins et sorciers. Les Enfants purent distinguer des portes d'accès aux remparts et l'hologramme qui les guidait leur expliqua d'une voix docte qu'il existait un certain nombre de passages secrets souterrains permettant d'aller du château aux remparts.

Et à la base du donjon, mais aussi sur celles des tours étaient visibles des portes de taille normale qui donnaient un accès complet au parc et aux bâtiments extérieurs comme le leur expliqua leur guide immatériel en ajoutant que ces portes étaient fermées au-delà d'une certaine heure en fonction des âges de chacun. Cependant l'accès au donjon était possible depuis les tours jusqu'à n'importe quelles heures via les portes d'accès prévues à cet effet. Il indiqua aussi que la grande porte était, elle, fermée systématiquement de 22 heures à 7 heures du matin. En tout dernier lieu, après avoir fait le tour de l'intérieur des remparts, ils furent menés par leurs guides devants 7 grands bâtiments identiques situés en plein milieu du coté Est du parc, à l'opposé parfait du stade. L'hologramme s'adressa à nouveau à eux:

-"Ici se trouvent les écuries, les numéros que vous voyez sur la porte d'entrée correspondent à votre année d'étude, ils changeront chaque année, du coup, cette écurie sera celle de vos chevaux pour vos 7 années à l'école Beauxbatons, dit-il en désignant l'écurie marquée par un 1, qui était la troisième en partant de la gauche. Il y a une stalle par cheval. Le nom sera mis dés que vous l'aurez choisi. Il y aussi une arène ou ils peuvent venir, quand ils veulent pour se reposer, et où vous pouvez les laissez si vous ne voulez pas les enfermer pour la nuit. Vos chevaux seront vos compagnons durant vos 7 ans. Ils seront aussi et surtout vos amis, traitez les avec respect et amour et ils vous aideront de leur mieux. Vous n'êtes aucunement obligé de les mettre à l'écurie le soir, ils y ont vécu jusqu'à votre arrivée, et par conséquent connaissent le chemin pour le cas ou ils tiendraient à y être. Prenez garde à savoir qu'ils aiment leurs libertés, donc ne les forcez pas à l'enfermement le soir, sauf dans les cas où c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour eux."

Après ces explications, le groupe reprit le chemin du château. Leur guide fantomatique leur expliqua certains détails. Ainsi, il leur expliqua que les tours étaient dévolues chacune à une Loge ainsi que les sous-sols du château. La tour Nord correspondait à la Loge de Merlin, tandis que la tour Sud correspond aux habitations et salles communes de la Loge Saint-Louis. A l'Est et à l'Ouest, on trouve respectivement les loges Léonard de Vinci et Morgane. Les sous-sols et cachots voyaient la Loge Viviane prendre position en son sein. Et le reste des donjons correspondaient à certaines salles de classe et à d'autres lieux utiles, tel qu'une grande salle, une salle commune a toutes les Loges, des salles réservées à chaque année.

Sur ces paroles, leur guide les mena de nouveau à l'écurie:

-"Bien nous allons maintenant aller dans la grande salle, avant cela, je dois vous apprendre deux sorts afin que vous sachiez seller un cheval, et le desseller. Ainsi que pour leur mettre et leur enlever leur mors. En bref, un sort harnache le cheval, le second lui retire son équipement. Pour équiper votre cheval, vous devez prononcer la formule "_sellis_" et pour le déharnacher, vous prononcez la formule "_dessellis_". Si vous échouez une ou deux fois ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est normal, découvrir la magie n'est jamais facile."

A la suite de cela, chacun des 10 élèves testa son sort, avec des fortunes diverses: Si Marion, Marie-Caroline, Gwendoline, Cécile, et Arthur y arrivèrent d'un seul coup, les deux inconnus, Alix et Christopher durent le faire deux fois et Charles dut s'y reprendre à trois fois pour réussir son sort, et finit assez dépité par son manque de réussite.

Entre temps, l'homme avait repris sa route, surement créée de manière à ne laisser au maximum que trois essais. Les enfants se dépêchèrent alors de le rattraper arrivant juste à temps pour entendre qu'ils allaient maintenant aller dans la Grande Salle. Après avoir passé la porte d'entrée, et s'être extasiés devant sa taille, les jeunes suivirent leur guide qui leur fit traverser une cour ouverte, puis rentrer dans le donjon, et juste après l'entrée, ils prirent à droite et rentrèrent dans La Grande-Salle. Ils s'arrêtèrent juste après l'entrée, scotchés par la magnificence de la salle.

La salle était immense. Partout dans la salle, on voyait des tables plus ou moins grandes, rondes, carrées ou rectangulaires. Tout au fond de la salle, il y avait une table à laquelle ceux qui devaient sûrement être les professeurs étaient assis encadrant une femme qui était sûrement la plus grande que tous les nés de moldus eussent vu dans leurs vies. En regardant autour d'eux, les élèves purent voir des portraits et des paysages. Quand au plafond, il représentait 5 personnes qui avaient l'air très proches, 2 femmes et trois hommes, ils regardaient une représentation du château avec le regard plein d'espoir dans les yeux. Leurs yeux étaient d'ailleurs eux aussi une fresque en elle-même où l'on pouvait voir le rêve de chacun des cinq représentants de l'école. Ca et là, passaient des fantômes ce qui semblait d'ailleurs être le moins étonnant aux yeux de tous. Enfin les élèves en eux-mêmes étaient une cinquantaine

Juste après que les enfants soient rentrés dans la salle, leur guide disparut. Les deux inconnus partirent rejoindre une table où des bras s'étaient agités dans leur direction, et le groupe des huit alla s'asseoir à une table vide qu'ils occupèrent totalement. La géante que tous avaient aperçue entre tous les adultes présents se leva et commença à leur parler:

-"Bonjour à tous, je suis Olympe Maxime, directrice de l'école Beauxbatons, l'école majeure de sorcellerie française. Je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue. A voir vos regards étonnés vous cherchez la présence d'autres élèves. Sachez que vous êtes à ce jour et jusqu'à Lundi prochain les seuls élèves résidents au château. Ceci est fait dans le but de vous faire découvrir le château et ceux de ses habitants qui y passent le plus de temps à savoir les fantômes et les professeurs. Il faut aussi, et en premier lieu, que vous vous familiarisiez avec vos chevaux qui seront des compagnons et des amis précieux dans l'avenir, ils vous serviront beaucoup.

Pour le moment, je vais vous présenter certains de vos professeurs avant de continuer. Ils seront là pour vous aider, vous écouter, vous faire progresser et organiser le nécessaire à la vie de notre école.

Voici le professeur Duverne, qui vous enseignera la sera aussi ce qui se rapprochera le plus d'un professeur principal pour eux, ou d'un responsable de Loges à la Loge Saint-Louis. Il leur enseignera aussi l'anglais. "

Un homme assez vieux, blond à l'air jovial et avec une moustache très anglaise se leva et fit un grand sourire à l'ensemble de la salle.

-"Le professeur Delcourt, votre professeur de sortilèges, responsable de la Loge Merlin, et aussi leur professeur d'anglais."

Une jeune femme, environ 25-30 ans, qui semblait calme mais stricte, se leva, et leur fit un léger signe de tête, avant de se rasseoir.

-"Voici le professeur Tropi, le professeur de potion, qui est aussi responsable de la loge De Vinci, ainsi que leur professeur d'Anglais."

Une femme dans la quarantaine, qui semblait totalement perdue dans des nuages, se leva et fit un signe de tête qui donnait l'impression qu'elle suivait le mouvement d'un objet invisible pour les enfants.

-"Voici le professeur Ceranet, qui enseignera la botanique. Elle est aussi responsable de la maison Merlin ainsi que le professeur d'anglais de cette loge."

Une femme très vieille et très marquée, notamment par une cicatrice qui traversait sa joue droite se leva, l'air très stricte et fit planer son regard bienveillant sur l'ensemble des élèves de la salle, avant de s'incliner légèrement et de se rasseoir.

-"Voici le professeur Antonnelloni qui enseigne la métamorphose. Il sera le responsable de la Loge Morgane. Et il enseignera l'anglais aux élèves de cette Loge."

Un homme entre deux âges, petit et gros et à l'air très renfermé se leva, ses yeux parcourant toutes la salle, jaugeant les élèves et semblant les mettre au défi de soutenir son regard.

-"Et enfin, pour finir la liste des professeurs présent pour la pré-rentrée, voici encore deux professeurs qui ne sont pas des directeurs de maisons mais doivent vous évaluer sur certaines disciplines. Tout d'abord, le professeur Delcourt qui enseignera les armes sorcières et les duels plus tard dans votre scolarité."

Cette fois-ci, ce fut un homme qui inspirait la confiance autour de lui -mais surtout la peur à ses ennemis remarqua Marion- qui se leva et les salua. Il était grand et brun. Il se rassit après un léger signe de tête.

-"Et pour finir, voilà le professeur Floyd qui vous enseignera durant quelques mois l'art du vol."

Ce fut une sorcière dans la cinquantaine, très élancée et ornée d'un nez cassé qui se leva pour leur faire à tous un profond salut avant de se rasseoir.

-"Voici donc vos principaux professeurs pour cette année. Plus tard, à la rentrée, vous rencontrerez les autres professeurs. Les autres matières étant une liste d'option, nous ne vous avons présenté que les professeurs des matières obligatoires.

Voilà pour ce midi. Je vais maintenant vous présenter un peu votre programme des jours à venir. D'ici à demain, vous devrez passer trois tests, à défaut d'un autre mot. Vous pourrez faire cela dans l'ordre que vous voulez. Il y a un "entretien d'orientation" et deux tests pour créer des groupes de niveaux. Ne vous inquiétez pas trop pour les niveaux en question, les groupes sont tous appelés à évoluer dans l'année. Il s'agit juste de savoir sur quelles bases peuvent travailler vos professeurs en début d'année. A la suite de cela, vous aurez, pendant 5 jours, vous aurez plus ou moins quartier libre, pour découvrir le parc, les abords de la forêt, le château et les installations de l'école.

Dernier détail important, pour cette semaine, vous ne dormirez pas dans le château ou dans les ailes du château. Pour cela, vous devez d'abord être placés dans une Loge. Et par conséquent, vous allez devoir dormir dans des tentes pour le moment. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce sont des tentes sorcières. Adressez-vous à l'intendant général, Monsieur Amilade dans la journée pour recevoir vos tentes. Le jour où vos dortoirs vous seront attribués, on fera automatiquement transporter vos affaires là-bas. Vous pourrez dormir dans la salle en face de celle où nous sommes ou au terrain de quidditch. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon appétit"

Sur ces mots, la si grande femme se rassit dans un silence de mort. Puis, timidement d'abord, et grandement après, les applaudissements fusèrent, brisant le silence de la salle. Dans le même temps, les tables se garnirent de mets plus délicieux les uns que les autres, pièces de boeuf, pots-au-feu, gratin en tout genres, lapin aux pruneaux, canards à l'orange, tartiflette etc... Les élèves, répondant alors à l'appel du ventre, se jetèrent plus ou moins sur les plats, reprenant les forces que la chevauchée depuis la gare leur avait volées. Au fur et à mesure que les assiettes se remplissaient, les conversations reprirent, que ce soit sur les programmes à dresser, le discours, cette géante, les professeurs ou tout simplement les vacances. A leur table, les deux cousins et leurs amis se remirent à discuter:

-"Bon, je suppose que nos deux groupes vont finalement se séparer", dit Marion, exprimant tout haut ce que Charles pensait tout bas ainsi que l'ensemble de leur groupe. "Je pense que nous voulons rester entre proches pour cette expérience qui risque d'être personnelle. Ce n'est ni contre Gwendoline, ni contre Cécile, mais nous nous connaissons peu, et par conséquent...

-Nous préférons rester entre vieux amis, finit Gwen, je comprends.

-Donc on coupe, sourit Charles.  
-Mon cher cousin, vous manquez au plus haut point de ce que nous appelons tact par chez nous. Vous devriez remédier à cela au plus vite si vous le voulez."

Ce furent des rires qui jaillirent à cette dernière remarque, en effet, que faire d'autre devant le ton pédant et hautain utilisé par l'ainé des Le Roy.

-"Oh vous savez, ma chère cousine, j'aurais tout aussi bien pu dire que l'ensemble de vos horribles faciès me révulsaient au point que je ne voulais plus les voir dans l'instant. C'eut été dit d'une manière plus noble mais de façon tout aussi mauvaise.

-Bien, plus sérieusement, reprit Arthur avec sagesse, je suis d'accord avec vous. On se connait à peine. Et d'après mes parents, la répartition peut passer par des moments que l'on ne partage pas avec tout le monde. Pour le reste, il n'est pas forcément très important d'être ou non en groupe puisqu'on est seul face à soi même, donc nous verrons à ce moment-là. Et ne posez même pas la question, je ne vous dirais rien en ce qui concerne les autres épreuves.

-Très bien alors allons-y", dit Charles en attrapant les bras de Gwen et Céce, tandis que les cinq autres décidaient entre eux de commencer par la salle d'armes, puis le terrain et enfin la répartition, "que faisons-nous les filles ?

-Je propose tout d'abord de faire la répartition, puis de nous détendre au terrain, et de finir par la salle d'arme.  
-Bien, approuvèrent les deux autres.  
-Donc, direction le deuxième étage alors.


	4. Chapter 4

_Que ce fut long pour ce chapitre^^Le 6 est deja écrit et le 5 en grande partie ENJOY_

OU IL EST QUESTION D'EPREUVES...

Rapidement, le trio nouvellement reformé sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers les premiers escaliers qu'il trouvèrent. Charles s'étonna rapidement que les dits-escaliers ne soient pas mouvant. Ce à quoi on lui répondit qu'en fait, ces escaliers-là recevaient un sort pour les rendre incapables de bouger pour la semaine en cours. Ainsi, les premières années pouvaient se balader sans risques dans l'ensemble des salles du château. Devisant sur le château, les trois jeunes gens arrivèrent mine de rien assez vite en haut des escaliers où leur chemin leur fut indiquer par une pancarte flottant à hauteur d'yeux. Ils prirent donc sur la droite en haut de l'escalier et suivirent un couloir passant devant quelques portes ouvertes ou ils purent voir des salles de cours, vides bien évidemment. Ils finirent par trouver une porte closes auprès de laquelle flottait un autre panneau : « salle de l'artefact ». Ils s'assirent à même le sol, attendant qu'un groupe qui les avaient précédés ressorte.

-« Et donc, le château est magique, mais est-il magiquement défendu ou non ? S'interrogea Charles.

-Et bien oui, il est défendu, premièrement par ses remparts qui peuvent recevoir des améliorations botaniques, puis le donjon en lui même est protégé. Enfin, les nombreux sorciers du château sont une défenses surpuissante, lui expliqua Gwendoline.

- Et est-ce qu'il n'y a qu'une seule école magique en France ou il y en a plusieurs, demanda le plus jeune.

- Il y a …. ».

Cependant la réponse de la jeune fille fut coupée par l'ouverture de la porte devant laquelle ils attendaient. Un enfant brun et relativement musclé en sorti, l'air plongé dans ses pensées, et disparut sur la droite, alors que l'escalier se trouvait plutôt sur la gauche. Haussant les épaules Gwen poussa gentiment les deux autres à entrer devant elle. Une fois les deux autres entrés, elle ferma la porte et se retourna, et se retrouva bouche bée devant la vision qu'elle voyait. Ses deux amis n'en menaient pas beaucoup plus large qu'elle, debout devant le paysage, ils restaient bouches bées, semblant avoir du mal à accepter ce qu'il y avait devant eux. Juste après la porte, il y avait une plaine immense qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Il faisait nuit et un joli feu crépitait à une dizaine de mètres d'eux. Autour du feu, deux bancs, et déjà quatre personnes sur l'un de deux bancs. En levant la tête, les trois enfants purent voir la voûte étoilée, parfaite comme toujours, juste au dessus d'eux, Cassiopée étendait son magnifique W. Un peu plus loin, on distinguait les deux ourses, puis aux deux extrêmes, Orion et son éternel ennemi, le scorpion d'Héra. Finalement, malgré la vision qui s'affichait devant eux, les jeunes enfants s'approchèrent du feu, et par la même, des quatre personnes assises autour. Ces 4 là semblaient plongés dans une conversation qu'ils interrompirent avec l'arrivé des enfants. Souriant, un premier homme se tourna vers, et, regardant tour à tour les yeux de chacun des enfants, leur parla :

- « Magnifique n'est-ce pas ? C'est la grande particularité de cette salle. Un sort est posé sur la porte, quand vous passez, la salle vous ''sonde'' et se met sous une forme qui vous plaira et vous fera sentir à votre aise. Votre vision est agréable à mes yeux, simple, belle, et très chaleureuses. Cependant, je doute qu'elle plaise à Dame Viviane et à Miss Morgane. Merlin appréciera sûrement plus. »

Tandis qu'il parlai, les enfants le regardèrent de haut en bas. L'homme était grand, réellement grand, et sa prestance et son port était incontestablement noble. Cet homme avait été éduqué dans un château, et à la manière des Grands. Il portait des bottes de cheval, ainsi qu'un costume d'apparat sur lequel apparaissaient des fleurs de Lys, fleur que l'on retrouvaient sur sa cape bleue, retenue par un brocard d'or au niveau du cou. En regardant en détail, une fine cote de maille apparaissaient juste en dessous de l'épaule. A son flanc, battait une épée dans un fourreau magnifique, orné de nombreuses pierres précieuses. De plus,sur son épaule se tenait une colombe d'un blanc immaculé, qui fixait chacun des enfants l'un après l'autre. Enfin, sur sa tête, comme un très léger bandeau, il portait une couronne très fine, comportant une croix au milieu de laquelle tronait un rubis d'un rouge sang prononcé, seul réel symbole du coté princier de l'homme en face d'eux. Se retournant, il s'adressa à eux dans un sourire.  
-« Au fait, je suis Louis de France, l'un des fondateurs de cette magnifique institution, enchanté de vous voir enfin. Approchez donc, et asseyez vous près du feu, je crois que mes mais sont impatients de discuter avec vous. Et si j'en juge par vos visages, vous l'êtes tout autant qu'eux. »

Puis il retourna s'asseoir à droite des deux femmes et à gauche de l'homme. Cédant à l'ordre implicite, les trois enfants s'asseyèrent en face d'eux, séparés par le feu. L'une des femmes se leva. Elle était vêtue d'une très longue robe blanche, très ample au niveau des bras, à la manière des aubes. Tout en bas de la robe, proche de sa sandale, une dague d'argent scintillait, son fourreau accroché a la sandale. Une ceinture d'or serrait sa taille fine, tandis qu'à son index droit brillait une discrète bague surmontée d'un saphir bleu nuit. A son front était ceint un anneau d'or. Viviane, Dame Protectrice du Lac se tenait droit et belle devant les trois enfants. Elle leur parla, et sa voix était douce et agréable aux oreilles des enfants.

« -Soyez les bienvenus en ces lieux jeunes enfants. Je sais que ça peut paraître impressionnant, surtout pour toi jeune Couraud, mais ce n'est pas une grande magie qui est à l'oeuvre dans cette salle. Je suis Viviane, on me nomme aussi de temps en temps la Dame du lac pour le château que j'avais dans un vallon protégé par un lac d'illusion. Mon ami Louis avait raison, je ne goute que peu aux charmes des vœux de vos cœurs, je préfère, tout comme Morgane les chateaux de pierre et leurs chaleurs plus confortables. Cependant, ce que je vois en vous me plait. Puissiez-vous trouver votre bonheur dans cette salle, ainsi que le chemin que vous voulez suivre. »

Après ces quelques agréables paroles, la belle Viviane reprit sa place sur la gauche de Louis, tandis que la femme a sa gauche se levait à son tour. Son habit était tout aussi simple que celui de Viviane, tranchant sur certains points avec la Dame du Lac. Ainsi, sa robe était noir et la ceinture d'argent. Et elle portait non pas une bague mais un bracelet de platine sur lequel scintillait une émeraude d'un vert aussi bleu que la mer des yeux de Louis. Elle tendit les bras vers eux :

« - Jeunes enfants, votre apprentissage commence en ce lieu, et finira en ce lieu comme tous avant vous, et tous après vous. C'est ici que se joue votre avenir, et ici qu'il trouvera son dénouement. Puisse nos paroles et nos décisions vous mener vers le chemin que vous devez suivre. Quelles que soient les difficultés de vos vies, n'oubliez jamais de suivre votre cœur et votre raison. »

Après ces très courtes phrases la femme en noir alla se rasseoir, en leur tournant le dos, dévoilant deux épées courtes accrochées sur l'arrière de sa ceinture d'argent et poussant le vieillard au passage. Vieillard qui sembla enfin s'éveiller. Et se leva en s'appuyant sur un bâton brun taillé dans un arbre à en juger par sa physionomie. L'homme avait une longue barbe taillée au niveau des épaules. Il portait d'amples manteaux de couleur bleue nuit. Son regard d'acier était vif et semblait transpercer la chair et les cœurs. Quand il se mit debout, il ne restait rien du vieillard décati mal assis sur son banc. A la place, se tint un homme en pleine possession de ses moyens malgré son grand age, et prêt à renverser de nouvelles montagnes. Son port de tête était encore plus noble que celui du roi Louis et il s'approcha des enfants à une vitesse bien trop rapide pour son age. Le mouvement permit au jeune d'apercevoir une épée courte pendant le long de sa jambe droite. Enfin, en haut du bâton du mage, on pouvait voir un diamant étinceler de mille feux. Les regardant, puis regardant les cieux, puis le feu, et enfin le terrain où ils étaient, il éclata de rire avant de s'adresser aux trois jeunes.

« -J'aime beaucoup ce lieu. Très calme, apaisé plutôt, comme s'il y avait eu une lutte et que ce petit mont était un endroit sauvegardé du dit-combat. Il est légèrement en hauteur pour ne pas risquer d'être surpris par un ennemi qui, je vous rassure, n'existe pas ici. Cependant, je sens autre chose en ce lieu, il y a une grande force magique en ce lieu. Ce n'est pas voulu, mais votre cœur a parlé pour vous. Oui, je viens de relire vos cœurs. Je suis maintenant convaincu de la Loge dans laquelle nous comptions placer chacun de vous. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ce premier point jeune Charles, oui, vous resterez avec vos deux amies. Que voulais-je vous dire d'autre déjà ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers ses 3 collègues. Ah oui, je me souviens, n'oubliez pas que chaque rencontre est une opportunité, la vie réserve souvent des surprises dans les rencontres que nous faisons, n'oubliez pas de voir le bien, mais aussi le mal. Enfin, un dernier point important, vous ne le savez pas, parce que vous avez été remarquablement protégé du monde extérieur pour le moment, mais le monde est en guerre. Et aussi bête que cela puisse paraître de le dire, la guerre, c'est moche, horrible, on y laisse tous quelque chose . Cependant, mon conseil n'est pas de vous dire cela, mais plutôt de vous expliquer que le plus important, c'est toujours de savoir pourquoi l'on se bat. Trouvez-ous une cause, une idée, une valeur, un truc qui vous tient particulièrement à cœur, et battez vous pour cela, toute votre vie. Je ne vous dis pas non plus de ne pas combattre, car tout les combats ne sont pas un mal. Je vous dis juste de ne pas transformer votre vie en un combat de tout les instants. Ne cherchez pas le combat, subissez-le, comme on subit ce qui est dur à vivre. Maintenant, vous pouvez sortir, je vois que je vous ai déjà donné à réfléchir, comme à tout ceux qui sont venus avant vous et beaucoup de ceux qui viendront après. Veuillez pardonner la longue et inutile sur-éloquence du vieil homme que je suis, et dire à l'élève qui attend dehors d'attendre encore quelque peu. »

Suivant les ordres implicites, les trois se relevèrent et sortirent, constatant avec étonnement que déjà une heure s'était écoulée. Juste après être sorti, ils redescendirent dans le hall puis sortirent vers le stade. Entrant, ils comprirent vite qu'il leur faudrait faire du balai devant le professeur Floyd qui leur glissa un mot leur demandant de repasser une demie-heure plus tard. Les 3 amis allèrent donc s'asseoir dans le parc à l'extérieur du stade, devisant de ce qu'il s'était passé avant jusqu'à ce que Charles s'aperçoive qu'il ne trouvait plus sa baguette. S'excusant auprès de ses amies, il remonta rapidement dans les étages cherchant le dit artefact. Il regarda partout jusqu'à percuter un jeune homme qui était penché et qu'il n'avait pas vu...

Juste après la sortie des trois enfants, un étrange conciliabule se tint dans la pièce, toujours décorée comme la plaine vue et voulue par les jeunes. Sans un regard pour les trois autres anciens, Merlin était allé se rasseoir et s'appuya sur son baton, ses yeux s'en allant dans le vague, loin, très loin des trois autres qui se mirent à deviser entre eux :

- « Ce sont eux. Enfin, après tant d'années, ils sont enfin venus, s'exclama Morgane qui semblait heureuse.

- Cela sera eux si, et seulement si, les Cinq arrivent après, tempéra un Louis plus réservé.

- Cela ne devrait pas nous réjouir mes amis. Rappelez vous que leurs destins est d'être des chefs de guerre, très très jeunes, beaucoup trop jeune pour n'importe quel homme ou femme, répondit avec tristesse une Viviane dont les yeux semblaient ne plus avoir aucun éclat

- Mais ils vaincront définitivement le mal à eux trois. Ils seront les Sauveurs, ceux que la Magie attend depuis si longtemps. Ceux que nous n'avons pas pu, pas su être nous trois ma chère.

- Cependant, ils devront éviter de suivre les voies que vous avez suivi vous trois, contra Louis en désignant les trois autres, s'attardant sur un Merlin silencieux

- Ils ont quelques années encore pour être formé, nous nous occuperons d'eux, nous ferons fructifier leurs capacités et nous les rendrons de grands, braves et fiers Mages, termina Morgane »

Viviane s'était tue depuis longtemps, ses yeux éteint et son port reflétant sa tristesse, tandis que les deux autres continuaient leur débat, discutant des nombreuses choses que les huit devraient faire durant les prochaines années, réfléchissant déjà à des plans pour faire des huit, mais surtout des six leurs dignes héritiers. Finalement, elle se força à reprendre part au débat, fortement et avec vigueur. Elle se leva, et dans toute sa force et sa beauté elle rappela que les fondateurs ne devaient pas bloquer les vies des enfants qu'ils devaient protéger, à n'importe quel prix.

De plus, ajouta-t-elle, rien n'est sur. Ils sont tous des potentiels, mais n'oubliez pas nos désillusions passés. Et rappelez vous aussi que certains potentiels du passé sont encore en vie et par conséquent, il se peut que ceux-là ne servent à rien . De plus, ils ne sont que trois et il devraient être 6. Et puis...

Pendant ce temps, et tandis que ses deux amies se lançaient dans leurs passe-temps préféré, le jeune Charles remontait tranquillement dans les étages, cherchant sa baguette autour de lui sur le chemin qu'il pensait avoir emprunté, sans prendre réellement garde aux autres élèves circulant dans le château, que ce soit pour le découvrir ou pour aller aux différentes taches qui étaient leurs pendant ces deux jours. Mais le destin est un être capricieux. Arrivant à l'étage qui avait vu leurs rencontres avec les fondateurs, et complètement perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le garçon, légèrement plus grand que lui pourtant, au niveau du tournant de l'escalier, ce qui occasionna une collision entre les deux, qui se retrouvèrent par terre sans trop savoir ni pourquoi n comment. Se relevant Charles proposa son aide à son condisciple :

-« Hum, désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu, je cherchais ma baguette et du coup je n'ai pas fait attention.

- Aucun souci, tu veux un coup de main ? Le château est grand, et je connais pas du tout, tu pourras me montrer un peu

- J'ai rien contre, mais tu sais, je suis un moldu à la base donc les mystères du château, je ne les connais pas du tout … du moins pour le moment. Mais j'accepte l'offre. J'imagine que tu es moldu ?

- Oui, je viens d'une petite ville près de Paris, ça s'appelle Saint-Germain-en-Laye, c'est dans les Yvelines, je ne sais pas si ça te parle ?  
- Tu plaisantes ? Bien sur que ça me parle, j'habite le Vésinet, juste en bas de Saint-Ger. Et je devais faire mon collège à Saint-Germain justement. Au fait, je m'appelle Charles, Charles Couraud.  
- Guillaume Perain. C'est marrant ce que tu me racontes, tu devais aller dans quel collège ?

- Institut Notre-Dame, dans le privé, mais j'ai reçu la visite du professeur...hum, je crois que c'est le professeur Delcourt, j'étais avec ma famille et mes cousins près de La Rochelle et il a débarqué un matin après que ma cousine, que tu rencontreras surement, et moi ayons reçu une lettre bizarre. Il nous a tout expliqué, s'est enfermé 4h avec nos parents dans le salon et ensuite nous a laissé le choix et pouf nous voilà.  
- Pareil pour moi, à ceci près que j'étais à Toulon. C'est sympa d'avoir du monde qui vient de pas loin de chez moi. Je craignais de n'avoir personne dans ce cas là.  
- Oh, répondit Charles avec une grimace, crois-moi, on est pas les seules des Yvelines, et tous ne sont pas recommandables. Enfin bref, on doit aller au stade avec deux amies à moi, du moins quand j'aurai récupéré ma baguette. Tu veux te joindre à nous ? Plus on est de fous...  
- Plus on rit, ce sera avec plaisir. Allons-y. »

Les deux se mirent donc à la recherche de la baguette récalcitrante qu'ils finirent finalement par retrouver dans un couloir, sûrement tombé de la poche du plus jeune. A la suite de cela, ils se rendirent tout deux au stade pour rejoindre les deux jeunes filles. Les présentations ffurent rapidement faites et le groupe, comptant désormais quatre entités, se mit en marche vers l'entrée du stade, où le professeur Floyd finissait de discuter avec un groupe de jeunes qui repartit, tout guilleret, vers le château en devisant de la séance précédente.

_Désolé pour le coté très court du chapitre, mais je l'aime pas du tout, donc j'ai du mal à le développer. Le chapitre 6 est, je vous préviens, très très court alors voilà. Entre temps, le cinq devrait combler vos attentes de tailles._

_La meilleure chose que vous puissiez faire ? Le bouton en bas, pour les reviews, merci à tous_

_Un dernier point, je me cherche un ou une beta reader..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Et pourtant, je veux y croire...**

La jeune fille émerge avec difficultés. Elle ne se sent pas bien, de fait, elle voit flou et bizarrement son œil gauche semble incapable de s'ouvrir seul. Tatonnant à la recherche d'une explications à cela, elle s'aperçoit qu'il s'agit seulement d'une croute, du sang qui a coulé de son front. Une minute, du sang, son front ? Mais qu'est-ce donc que cette histoire ? Tandis que d'une main, elle entreprend de nettoyer ce qui l'empêche de voir correctement, elle cherche dans son esprit, elle se souvient de quelqu'un qui parle, de la peur, puis de la foi, de l'espoir et d'un hurlement, puis plus rien. Une fois son deuxième œil opérationnel, et sa vision redevenant peu à peu normale, elle regarde autour d'elle. Cligne des yeux, une fois, puis une autre, incapable d'admettre les informations que, par l'intermédiaire de ses yeux, son cerveau reçoit. Comment se fait-il que des élèves soient avec leurs épées en main en train de combattre des zombies. Comment sait-elle que ce sont des zombies ? Elle ne saurait le dire, mais elle est persuadée de le savoir, ça ne peut être que des zombies ou tout autre type de mort vivant nécessitant l'intervention d'un nécromant, une fois encore, le mot lui est venu sans qu'elle sache pourquoi ni comment, mais elle en est sure.

Ses sens revenant petit à petit, le volume revient, faisant céder le silence face aux vacarmes des armes qui s'entrechoquent dans des proportions étonnantes, que ce soit de par la puissance que mettent les jeunes dans leurs coups ou par la toute relative lenteur des morts-vivants qui semblent plus enclin à utiliser le nombre plutôt que la science du combat. Les jeunes, eux, semblent déterminés à tout faire pour rester en vie, n'hésitant pas à opposer les parties les moins faibles de leurs corps quand ils sont incapables de mettre leurs propres armes en oppositions.

Le toucher lui revient à son tour au moment où sur sa poitrine elle sent, posée ou plutôt tombée sur elle, l'épée qui a été forgé pour elle à sa naissance, sa lame est rougit par du sang qu'elle sait être du sang des zombies, se fiant notamment aux 5 d'entre eux tombés autour d'elle. Attrapant l'épée par le pommeau, elle s'appuie dessus pour se relever, tentant toujours de se souvenir de ce qui lui manque dans cette journée.

Avant même qu'elle ne soit totalement debout, un zombie s'attaque à elle. Alors que son cerveau lui hurle de faire quelque chose, elle cherche ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire mais ne se sent capable de rien, puis son corps prend l'initiative. Se baissant rapidement, elle pose un genou au sol, évitant ainsi le coup horizontal que tente de lui asséner le zombie. Avant même que d'être complètement baissé, son bras se tend rapidement vers l'avant, envoyant l'épée traversé la paroi thoracique de son assaillant. Puis dans un mouvement empli de grâce malgré son côté morbide, elle ramène son arme à elle tout en se levant et assène un nouveau coup, horizontal cette fois-ci, séparant la tête du zombie du reste du corps.

Surprise par ce qu'il vient de se passer elle n'évite que trop tard l'attaque suivante, recevant un coup de pommeau raté au visage qui a pour conséquence de lui ouvrir à nouveau l'arcade. Sans coup férir la jeune fille se remet en mouvement annihilant à nouveau son agresseur, sentant avec dégout le goût du sang, son sang, qui coule le long de son visage et entre par instants dans sa bouche lorsqu'elle respire doucement.

Constatant que personnes ne semble l'attaquer à nouveau, elle se met en quête de ses amis, restant sur ses gardes tout du long. Rapidement, elle repère Guillaume, Alix, Christophe, et Marie-Caroline qui semblent bien tenir le choc malgré la tension, la peur, la fatigue dues à la situation et quelques blessures superficielles. En deux paires, dos à dos, ils arrivent à contenir tous les assaillants qui peuvent tenter de s'approcher d'eux. Finalement, plus loin, ce sont Marion et Arthur qu'elle découvre, dans une position similaire, avec un arbre en tant que troisième homme, leur permettant de souffler légèrement et ne n'avoir que 135° à couvrir chacun.

Encore une fois, elle s'étonne, comment de telles notions de combats, de tactiques militaires et de sang-froid peuvent donc lui venir à l'esprit en un tel instant

Se donnant l'impression d'être invisible tellement elle est laissé tranquille depuis quelques instants, la jeune fille, avance dans la mêlée, à travers les arbres. Au cœur des combats, quatre enfants se détachent des autres, évitant tous les coups, semblant ne jamais rester au même emplacement plus d'un dixième de seconde, immatériaux pour les épées. Ils sont les 4 meilleurs bretteurs de l'année, demi-finaliste, finaliste et vainqueur du tournoi de la promotion. L'équipe de la première année qui a réussi à éliminer celle de la troisième année au tournoi inter-année. Semblable à de très jeunes anges de la guerre, Florence, Marine et bien sur les deux ennemis jurés, Charles et Scott, centralisent sur eux les combats, attirant vers eux et éliminant par la suite le plus de zombies possibles. S'entre-encourageant malgré tout ce qui peut les séparer, se prêtant assistance dans les rares instants ou certains assaillants semblent plus puissants qu'eux. Ceux que le professeur Delcourt a appelé les 4 mousquetaires semblent être capables de tous les exploits en ce lieu. Et malgré tout le reste, la jeune fille se mit à espérer, à croire qu'ils allaient s'en sortir, parce qu'ils étaient encore tous debout, parce qu'ils ne songent qu'à survivre, parce qu'ils sont soudés… Telle une toute petite flamme se répandant sur une rivière d'huile, l'espoir s'embrasa en elle.

Ne restant pas sur les lieux, tant pour ne pas attirer à elle des ennemis qui semblent plus puissants que les autres, que pour ne pas déconcentrer ses quatre jeunes condisciples complètement pris dans leurs combats, la jeune enfant s'éloigne du lieu, cherchant la seule qu'elle n'ait pas encore vu, sa meilleure amie depuis toujours, pour laquelle elle commence à s'inquiéter. Ça et là quelques clameurs différentes commençaient à s'élever, des élèves s'appelant les uns les autres, tentant de se rassembler, de se replier et de faire une ligne unie face à l'arrivée de nouveaux ennemis plus vif, plus lourds et plus puissants que les autres. Et c'est à ce moment qu'elle la trouva, son amie, luttait contre une dizaine d'ennemis, et étaient plus dans la survie que dans le combat, évitant les coups sans jamais pouvoir frapper qui que ce soit, tandis que juste derrière ce combat, les nouveaux ennemis attendus arrivaient effectivement.

Ils étaient plus proches qu'elles et ils continuaient d'avancer faisant reculer la trop jeune gardienne de Beauxbatons. Ils dépassèrent rapidement ce combat inéquitable et s'élancèrent vers la troupe des jeunes encore en état de combattre, brisant la ligne par leur élan. Rapidement, des couples se formèrent, dos à dos pour se défendre mutuellement, tenant très bien la défense face à leurs ennemis, profitant de la moindre faille dans une attaque pour porter le maximum de coups aux morts-vivants. La jeune fille continua d'éviter le combat tentant d'aller porter secours à sa meilleure amie, elle fut finalement à son tour bloquée et attaquée. Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit le quatuor de bretteurs supérieurs arriver au pas de course chargeant dans le tas de leurs ennemis très largement en surnombre sur un terrain qui fort heureusement ne les avantageaient pas. Elle aurait voulu crier à Charles d'aller aider la dernière de leur trio, mais elle avait besoin de chaque souffle, de chaque centimètre carré d'oxygène disponible dans ses poumons, pour survivre. Le soulagement l'envahi quand elle se rendit compte que la première chose qu'avait fait le garçon avait été de compter chacun de ses vrais et proches amis et de chercher la seule qui manquaient parmi les duellistes. Il se mit alors à courir vers elle, tandis que les morts-vivants se portaient aussi contre lui.

Un peu plus loin, leur amie avait de plus en plus de mal à éviter les coups, sa fatigue plus grande parce qu'elle avait dû lutter seule depuis un bon moment, « depuis que je suis tombé dans les pommes » comprit la première enfant, se souvenant d'un seul coup d'elles deux luttant dos à dos, et d'un coup à la tempe la faisant défaillir. Lâchant son amie des yeux, elle regarda autour d'elle à la recherche de quelqu'un pour l'aider, n'importe qui. Elle ne put que constater qu'à priori, beaucoup d'entre eux survivraient. De moins en moins d'ennemis émergeaient des arbres, et, à nouveau rassemblés, la plus grande partie de sa promotion avait reformé un cercle protecteur autour de leurs blessés.

Le temps sembla d'un coup se ralentir, chaque seconde durait une minute, les gestes de tous étaient plus lent aux yeux de la blessée. La fille seule, celle qu'elle et Charles tentaient désespérément d'aller aider malgré leurs ennemis sur la route, buta sur une branche et dans un geste habile pour rester debout, elle enfonça a lame dans le sol, la brisant alors à la garde, chutant malgré tout sur le ventre. Elle se releva aussi vite que possible, le reste de son épée en main, mais elle ne put éviter que 3 des armes de ses 6 adversaires encore debout. La peur puis la surprise et l'étonnement et enfin un sourire triste d'excuse pour ses amis se virent sur son visage tandis qu'elle chutait doucement en arrière.

Dès lors, la jeune fille entra dans un état second, incapable de réaliser, ses bras et ses jambes combattaient pour sa vie, suivant les ordres de son cerveau pour la sauver, mais elle naviguait loin de là, revoyant encore et encore la chute de son amie. Non loin d'elle, Charles semblait avoir muté, tout comme Florence, la tristesse et le dégout que l'on pouvait lire avant sur leurs visages en sus de leurs concentrations, tout avait disparu. Leurs visages étaient emplis d'une rage meurtrière et douloureuse à regarder. Faisant fi de toute prudence, ou de toute concentration, ils se ruèrent vers ce dernier groupe d'ennemis, le détruisant littéralement et emplissant l'atmosphère du bruit mortel de leurs épées sur des os et des organes. La lutte aurait pu paraître inégale, mais les deux enfants étaient trop concentrés et bien trop vifs pour se laisser toucher par les faibles attaques inhumaines pour que cela soit dangereux pour eux.

Finalement, et très rapidement après, la bataille fut terminée fautes d'ennemis. Qui que soit celui ou celle qui avait fait se lever ces cadavres, son œuvre était à présent ruiné par les efforts de tous ses jeunes humains courageux. Acculés dans leurs retranchements, les jeunes enfants s'étaient montrés tout à fait à la hauteur du défi qui les attendait, luttant pour leurs survies, ils avaient relevé la tête et combattu tels les héros du passé pour s'assurer une vie meilleure. Rapidement, Marion et deux autres : Alain et Jean avaient vu le drame et entreprit de prendre le relais, commençant à rassembler les élèves. Ils se mirent à se compter, à s'occuper des blessés du mieux de leurs maigres connaissances, priant pour ne pas trouver trop de morts. Ce nombre resta bloqué à un. Quelques blessés graves oui, mais pas d'autres morts que Gwendoline.

Elle avait rejoint son amie, pas encore morte, et très vite Charles s'était joint à elle, prenant la jeune fille mourante dans ses bras, de grosses larmes dégoulinant sur ses joues. Sans avoir pu dire un mot leur amie rendit le dernier soupir, s'agrippant aux mains de Charles. Réalisant cela, la jeune fille blessée s'effondra dans les bras de son meilleur ami, incapable de dire un mot, laissant la tristesse s'emparer d'elle. Le jeune garçon semblait incapable de réagir, ses yeux toujours plantés dans ceux, morts, de son amie, ses mains serrant toujours les mains de Gwendoline, incapable de comprendre pleinement qu'elle venait de mourir devant lui, Cécile pleurant sur lui.

Incapable du moindre mot, et tandis que les autres continuaient leur entreprise, il finit par poser sa tête sur celle de celle qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps et à qui il ne pourrait maintenant jamais le dire. Toujours prostrée contre lui, Cécile finit par rendre à la douleur ce qui appartient à la douleur, sombrant dans une inconscience puis un sommeil peuplé de cauchemar. Charles releva la tête au moment ou un William Scott sans aucunes velléités s'approchait d'eux deux. Il ne laissa pas à Charles le temps de dire le moindre mot ou de faire le moindre geste, il le frappa violement à la tempe, l'assommant sur le coup. Le petit Charles lui en voudrait certainement, mais au moins, il n'avait pas à gérer une crise potentielle du garçon dont le regard ne lui inspirait rien de bon en ce moment….

Cécilé fut réveillée par quelqu'un qui la secouait en appelant son nom assez bas.

-« Cécile, Céce. »

Cela faisait déjà plus de 5 minutes que la jeune fille entendait ses mots, mais elle ne voulait pas y répondre, non, elle ne voulait pas. Elle se sentait vraiment trop mal. Le souffle froid du vent la dérangeait… mais.. comment le froid pouvait-il avoir sa place dans l'infirmerie… Par réflexe et par étonnement, elle ouvrit les yeux... et s'étonna. Que faisait-elle donc dans le stade, pourquoi était-elle dehors, pourquoi n'avait-elle plus mal. Tout à son étonnement, elle ne réalisa pas qu'elle avait porté sa main à sa tête, mais elle sentit sa peau, lisse et sans blessure. Regardant ses doigts elle n'y trouva plus de sang, cependant, elle discerna autre chose un peu derrière. Elle constata qu'elle avait la tête sur les genoux de quelqu'un et qu'elle était dans son sac de couchage .Ecartant ses mains, elle reconnut le visage de son meilleur ami. Visage inquiet d'ailleurs, mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas l'air triste ?

-« Enfin ! Ça fait un bon moment que j'essaye de te réveiller, tu faisais du bruit, tu t'agitais, tu pleurais. Tu allais réveiller Gwen avec tout ton bruit. Du coup, j'ai dû te so...

- Attends, le coupa-t-elle, tu veux dire que Gwen est... qu'elle est... Enfin, Gwen est vivante ?

- Bien sûr qu'elle est vivante, pourquoi ne le serait-elle pas ? »

Sans lui répondre Cécile se mit à pleurer comme une petite enfant, inquiétant encore plus Charles. Ce dernier fit comme il aurait fait pour ses frères, et la tira contre lui, lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort avec ses mots d'enfant. Des mots simples, mais des mots sincères, attendant qu'elle veuille lui parler. La jeune fille s'accrocha à lui comme on s'accroche à une bouée, laissant libre cours à sa peur et à son soulagement. Tout autour d'eux, tout était silencieux, tout au plus pouvait-on distinguer çà et là quelque professeur faisant une ronde ou quelques animaux se baladant dans le camp, porteur de courrier ou simple chat cherchant son maitre ou sa maitresse pour se réchauffer, ou autre lézard et animaux de compagnies... Finalement après de longues, très longues minutes, Cécile, gardant sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami commença à lui parler.

- « J'ai cru que... j'ai rêvé... Il y avait une bataille, une grande bataille, on se battait tous... »

Et pendant près d'une heure, elle lui raconta tout son rêve, dans les moindres détails, les combats, ses sentiments, leurs visages, les élèves se battant dos à dos, cette bizarre armée de morts-vivants et leurs armements, puis la mort de Gwendoline, sa tristesse, puis elle tombant dans les pommes, puis les murmures tentant de la réveiller.

- « Ca c'était moi, j'étais allé discuter avec le professer Delcourt et j'ai ensuite passé un peu de temps avec Light, puis en rentrant, je t'ai entendu. J'ai cru que tu m'appelais, puis je t'ai vu. Donc, je t'ai sorti et j'ai essayé de te réveiller.

- J'espère que tu as raison, mais je ...cela paraissait tellement réel. Dans la forêt autour du château, je pense. Oh zut, j'ai peur...

- Chuuuut, calme-toi, je te jure que Gwen est dans son lit. Essaye de te souvenir d'hier si tu n'es pas sûre. Après la pseudo-discussion avec les fondateurs, nous sommes descendus ici. Le professeur Floyd nous a demandé de repasser une demi-heure plus tard. Nous sommes sorti discuter et j'ai vu que j'avais perdu ma baguette, je suis remonté, j'ai rencontré Guillaume, je vous l'ai présenté puis... »

FLASKBACK

- « Les filles, je vous présente Guillaume, Guillaume, je te présente Gwendoline, et Cécile, les deux amies dont je t'ai parlé. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, Guillaume va se joindre à nous puisqu'il ne connaît personnes ici pour le moment.

- Et bien, disons qu'il nous connaît nous trois à partir de maintenant, et puis on lui présentera ta cousine et ses amis. Ça fera déjà huit, ce qui est un bon début quand on débarque. Enchantée Guillaume, moi c'est Gwendoline, Gwen, Gwendo et bref tout un tas de surnom découvert par un duo de gentils idiots ici présents.

- Salut, moi c'est Cécile ou Céce. Si Charles t'apprécie, tu dois être quelqu'un de bien, donc bienvenue dans la bande, nouveau camarade. Moldu ou sorcier ?  
- Oui, moldu de chez moldu, un pur touriste ici. Je ne connais rien, je ne comprends pas grand-chose et à vrai dire, je trouve que tout est vaguement effrayant...  
-Comme tout le monde ici, ou presque. Nous, je veux dire ce dont les parents sont totalement ou partiellement sorciers, nous connaissons certaines choses de plus que vous, notamment nous savions pour le train et les chevaux, mais c'est tout. Et s'il y autre chose, c'est que tu l'apprendras en même temps que nous. Mis à part la situation du monde magique qui est assez moche, mais ça ira mieux. Ça finit toujours par aller mieux, répondit Cécile, créant un léger blanc. Allons, haut les cœurs, nous sommes dans un endroit sûr et je suis sure que la plus grande année de notre vie commence aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs la prof nous appelle déjà, allons voir ce que nous devons faire. »

Être pessimiste était définitivement compliqué en présence de cette charmante et joyeuse enfant, toujours portée à sourire et dont les mots ne cherchaient qu'à accueillir l'autre et à l'aider à se sentir à l'aise dans un groupe pourtant assez ancien et qui aurait pu se fermer vu les épreuves que les amis avaient passé pour pouvoir le rester… Néanmoins, Guillaume fut tout de suite bien accueilli et s'en trouva relativement à l'aise au moment de pénétrer dans le stade où devait avoir lieu le test des balais volants. Test on ne peut plus étrange pour les deux moldus persuadés qu'un balai ne pouvait guère voler il y a encore quelques jours. Dès qu'ils furent entré, ils durent se séparer, Charles et Guillaume n'ayant jamais testé de balais tandis que Gwen et Cécile connaissaient toute les deux le fonctionnement de ces engins et en avaient déjà testé plusieurs, notamment devant ce même professeur lors d'un diner ou les deux familles avaient diné en compagnie du membre de l'équipe professorale. Celle-ci connaissant leurs niveaux leur donna quelques exercices de décrassages puis les laissa libre de montrer l'étendue de leurs capacités dans la matière. Un véritable balai aérien eut alors lieu dans ce modeste stade de Beauxbatons. Les deux filles avaient déjà volé ensemble, cela ne faisait aucuns doutes. Tout, depuis leurs regards, jusqu'à la taille de l'espace qu'il y avait entre elles lorsqu'elles se frôlaient en témoignaient. Loopings, croisements à pleines vitesses, pseudos-chutes libres de l'une vers l'autre, debout sur le balai… Un véritable récital, délié et sans pause, puissant, mais pourtant paisible, d'une beauté sans souffle et sans odeur, ces deux-là montraient ce qu'était le ballet et le balai pour le plaisir. Quand elles s'arrêtèrent, de nombreux applaudissements retentirent de la part de tous les élèves présents dans le stade tandis que leur professeur leur annonçaient qu'elles faisaient parties de la liste des dispensés de la matière pour le premier semestre.

Il ne leur restait dès ce moment-là plus qu'à se rendre à la rencontre de la salle d'armes, ce qui avait été remis au lendemain, la journée ayant déjà été longue selon les filles. Le quatuor, s'était donc rendu, naturellement dans la salle où la directrice leur avait parlé le midi même, afin de se sustenter un minimum avant de pouvoir avancer leur programme.

Il était 21 heures quand ils quittèrent la salle, avec comme objectif un retour vers le terrain de Quidditch afin d'obtenir une tente sorcière qui devait leur permettre de passer la semaine. A l'interrogation des deux garçons, les deux filles leur expliquèrent le principe des tentes sorcières, et les sortilèges d'agrandissement. En effet, la tente, pour quatre, contenait une salle de bain pour les filles et une pour les garçons, des toilettes et même une salle avec des canapés, des fauteuils et une table de travail.. bien qu'ils espéraient tous ne pas avoir à s'en servir autrement que comme table de jeu. Ils étaient ressortis et les filles avaient montré deux sorts aux garçons. Sorts très basiques, mais c'était en pratiquant qu'ils pourraient devenir meilleurs avait expliqué Gwen, donc ils avaient ris quelques notes dans le cas de Charles

**Cahier de Charles **

Quelques sorts utiles

Refocillatus Ce sort permet de refroidir l'air ou une zone. Le mouvement est un simple « trait » vers le bas. A un bon niveau, il peut servir à glacer de l'eau de manière plus ou moins solide selon la puissance et la conviction mises dans la création de la zone et la maîtrise du sort

Calefacit Ce sort permet de réchauffer l'air ou une zone. Le mouvement est un simple « trait » vers le haut. A un bon niveau, il peut servir à vaporiser de l'eau de manière plus ou moins éparse selon la puissance et la conviction mises dans la création de la zone et la maîtrise du sort. Très utile pour le thé selon Gwen

Après cela, trois d'entre eux s'étaient couchés, Charles était resté debout un peu plus longtemps Il souhaiter se balader mais un bruit l'avait fait rentrer pour trouver son amie pleurant dans ses rêves

*FIN DU FLASHBACK*

Gwendoline semblait comprendre ce qu'il racontait et son visage se décrispa au fur et à mesure. Gênée du spectacle qu'elle avait offert à Charles et d'avoir cru ce qu'elle avait cru, elle finit par se dégager légèrement de son ami. Elle repartit, s'arretant juste pour demander, depuis l'entrée de sa chambre

-« Tu ne diras rien à personne n'est-ce pas ? »

_So ?_


End file.
